1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with detachable bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the information age, the computer products get more popular year by year. In general, for desktop computers, people put more emphasis on the performance and the desktop computer is not often moved, so that a desktop computer usually appears bulky and heavy and occupies much work space on a desk. In addition, a desktop computer needs to be connected to a display device via a cable, which makes the placing position thereof limited by the cable length. On the other hand, with advances in technology and the integration idea, electronic products are developed towards slim design, and such slenderized developing tendency of the electronic products leads to growing popularity of the computer devices more slenderized than the desktop computers, such as notebook computer, tablet PC and all-in-one PC (AIO PC), in the market of electronic products.
In terms of an AIO PC, the computer is composed of a display device and a host fixed at the display device, and a user can conduct touch inputs to manipulate the AlP PC. Usually, a stand is disposed at the back of the AIO PC, so that when the stand is unfolded, the AlP PC can be supported at the stand to firmly stand on the desktop for the user to manipulate. The unfolded angle of the stand is adjustable to adjust the inclined angle of the AIO PC. In addition, an AIO PC can further be connected to an external keyboard to facilitate the inputs through the keyboard by a user. However, when the user is adjusting the inclined angle of the AIO PC to move it around the desktop, the keyboard on the desktop easily hinders the AIO PC to make the linkage action of the keyboard along with the AIO PC hard to be desired. Therefore, how to allow users to more conveniently and smoothly adjust the inclined angle and position of an AIO PC becomes an important design issue thereof.